


[Insert Witty Tittle. We All Know Why We're Here.]

by thewritetofreespeech



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hard BDSM, Harsh Language, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Tail Sex, Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, Word Play, Yandere, as in sex with magic. not just magical sex, magic sex, mostly BDSM, the colorful rainbow that is BDSM, though really good sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritetofreespeech/pseuds/thewritetofreespeech
Summary: A collection ofObey Me!one shots because my smutty thoughts have to go somewhere.Based on the idea that, if you do the math right, there are an equal amount of subs & doms to take advantage of and I can get behind that.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 285





	1. Mammon: Whip Him into Shape, Sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.
> 
>  **Warning:** This will be a work graphic to very graphic sex done in second person POV. Additional tag notes will be provided at the beginning of each chapter as fair warning for those that do not wish to partake.
> 
> **  
> _tags: whips, sexual pain, praise kink_  
> **

“Gah! I don’t see what the big deal is!” Mammon whined loudly as you walk side by side with him down the halls of the House of Lamentation. You’d just gotten back from school, much later than everyone else, because Lucifer had spent the last two hours lecturing you both because the demon failed his math midterm. _How_ this was your responsibility, you wanted to ask, when you passed the midterm was beyond you, but the elder demon stated that since you were such a distraction to his brother and pact holder, he was making it your responsibility.

_‘I can’t get through to him. So it falls to you [Y/N]. Punish the wretch as you see fit.’_

“It’s just one little test. I don’t see what he’s getting his undies all in a twist ‘bout!”

“Because he’s not ‘one little test’ Mammon. It’s the midterm. Honestly, I don’t understand how you could have failed. We studied for this! Plus, you should be good with numbers, since all you think about is money!”

“Hey! I don’t alllways think about money, ok! I think about other stuff too…” You may have heard him mutter ‘I think about you’ under his breath as he opened the door to his room, but you couldn’t be sure. “Besides counting coin and counting numbers are totally not the same thing. When am I ever going to need to know the square route of a hypoten-whatever to make a quick buck?! I haven’t needed it before, and I sure as hell won’t need it now.”

“You know, some may argue that the best way to make a ‘quick buck’ is to study hard and become a great success.”

“HA!” Mammon barked as he flopped down on one of his couches, undoing his tie. “What idiot said that?! I’m already a great success. I’m the Great Mammon! Master of the Underworld! Keeper of all souls’ great riches!”

“You are the master of fuck all right now Mammon!”

The demon was startled by you throwing down your bag and your yelling. He was more startled by the foot you kicked into his chest; the heel of your shoe pressing into his pecs as you pinned him to the cushions. “I worked my ass off to help you study for that test and help you get a good grade, because you begged me to, and what do you do? You blew it off like you normally do and wasted all my hard work, and yours, to play this cool dumb idiot act.”

“I-It’s not an act! I’m just really bad at tests! I really-“Enough!” Mammon quickly shut his mouth at the stern look and voice you were giving him. Maybe it was your pact, but when you were harsh with him, he always listened.

“No excuses Mammon. You’ve disappointed Lucifer & your family, and you’ve disappointed me.” The white-haired demon, who was once full of bravado and vim, looked absolutely crestfallen. He couldn’t have looked more wounded if you stabbed him with an actual knife. More than that, he was also looking at you for how to make this right. “So we’re going to study so you can retake the test. You’re going to get a passing grade. And you’re going to apologize for wasting everyone’s time in the first place.”

“Ok.” He replied instantly.

“But first, we need to make sure you’re well incentivized to do good.” Your foot, still pinned to his chest, released a little to slide down his body to land on his crotch. “You need to be punished.”

The demon gulped. That look, still desperate to make this right, still on his face but with a faint blush now. “O-Ok….”

It doesn’t take much prodding after that to have Mammon do as you say. Once he’s gotten like this, fallen into your roles in private, he was extremely pliable. Maybe it was the pact, or because he was your first, or because it was just Mammon’s own desire in the end, but Mammon was always your easiest of the boys to control. He put up no fight or argument when you told him to strip and lean over the back of the couch he’d once draped himself so confidently on.

“Since you seem so bad at numbers, we’re going to do a little counting exercise.” You tell him as you return from his closet with a box secretly tucked away in there. His closet was a mess. You’d have to get him to clean it as the next thing you ‘strong armed’ him into.

His eyes flicker up from where they had been fixed on the floor. He caught sight of the box, and his breathing ticked up a bit before they cast back down. You don’t have his demon hearing, but you were sure his heart beat was hammering in his chest.

Setting the box down on the coffee table, you open it and rummage around until you pull the Whip of Love out from the bottom. "Keep count.” Mammon yipped as the whip’s tip caught him between the shoulder blade, before giving a sensual shutter. “When I'm done, I'll ask you how many I’ve given you and if you're wrong, you'll have to count them again.”

So, you begin. He was allowed to yell or moan when you play games like this, but nothing more. He knows the rules. He could always stop this with his safe words: Goldie, to stop, and Huang, to pause*. He rarely used them though. It was different this time though, because this isn’t a game so much as you legitimately punishing him on Lucifer’s behalf, but he doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it all the more. Your greedy demon had gotten hard in record time. Keeping quite more than he normally would as if that was part of his punishment to, but doesn’t ask to stop no matter how hard you go.

"How many?"

Mammon looked over his shoulder sluggishly. His eyes, blown wide with shameful lust, stared at you as he tried to rack his foggy brain to think of a count, "15."

The whip cracked down again, hard, across the small of his back this time and Mammon yelped and jumped forward. "Ooo…sorry," You coo, teasingly caressing the smooth leather on his heated skin. Listening to him hiss out a shutter at the cool, soft touch on his red flesh. "You forgot that one from earlier. It's actually 16. Maybe you are just bad at math.” Mammon whimpered pathetically, and not sensually like he was a moment ago.

The teasing stops and the smacks continue. "How many?"

"31," He croaked. It's getting harder for him to breathe, you’re sure, with lungs panting for air and his face still pressed hard into the couch cushion. His back was a red splotchy mess. Even with his tan skin you could see them clear as day.

"Hmmm…total. Not what I asked for but you're not wrong. I don't know, do you think I should punish you more for being a smartass?"

More ragged breath. More fidgeting against the couch cushions. You wait for him to answer, content either way, when the pained, "yes…" comes out of his mouth.

"Alright." The strikes continues. 

Mammon’s cock was unbelievably hard now. It leaked pre-cum with each smack at this point. Practically making a puddle on to the cushions beneath him. Still, your beloved demon always coiled back into the cracks until, eventually, your arm gets tired. 

You set the whip down and walk around to the back of the couch to get a good look at him. Lifting his head, you’re meet with beautiful, glassy blue gold eyes. Cats eye marbles of blue & gold. His cheeks were red. His brow damp with sweat. He’d clearly been biting into his lip to keep quiet during this because they are worried and red from him gnawing at them. You run your thumb across his bottom one, and he subconsciously chased after you when you pulled it away. "How many?"

He looked at you like he’d forgotten what words were for a moment. Let alone numbers. Then he blinked and let out a ragged "5..51," between pants.

“See, I knew you could do it.” You place both your hands on the side of Mammon’s face. Your thumbs stroking his high cheekbones. He instantly nuzzled into your palm at the touch. “You are smarter than you like to behave. Which is why it’s so frustrating when you don’t try, my love. You’re clever. And you’re smart. And you can do anything if you just put your mind to it.” The sappy, dopey, love drunk smile on his face when you told him this was enough to make your panties moist. If they weren’t already.

“[Y-Y/N]….” The demon reached out to you, clutching weakly to the front of your shirt with those soft eyes. His hips moving forward. He still hadn’t cum yet and it was clear that he was asking for release. Some kind of friction to send him over the edge as his cock was currently just hanging in the breeze.

“Are you going to behave now?”

“Yes!”

“Are you going to study?”

“Yes, yes!”

“Are you going to apologize for wasting my time earlier in helping you?”

“Yes, yes, yes! I’ll do whatever you say! I’ll do anything for you! Please…I just need…I need you to…I can’t do it on my own anymore…I need you!”

“I know. I know. I’ll take care of you Mammon.” You shush him gently at his love drunk rambling, and dislodge him so you could move around to the other side of the couch again. He almost seemed terrified to let you go. To let you out of his sight.

You take a quick moment to unbutton your uniform blouse, letting it hang open as you pressed your bare body and bra clad chest against his back. The demon hissed. His fingers once clinging on to you gripping into the couch back as his face twisted in pain. More than that though you could almost hear a _‘yeeess’_ hissed out with the noise as he drew in another breath and let it out. You kiss his less battered shoulder and reach around to take his cock in your hand. The sound he made when you grabbed him was like he’d been gut punch before he moaned. He had leaked enough pre-cum by now for you to have sufficient enough lube as your hand moved over him quickly. He shuttered and sputtered, moaning and panting as he grasped for even syllables to say to you in the moment. Then, he came. His body taught like a bow before it released. Spraying white hot cum all over your hand and his couch before his balls were empty and he collapsed on the soft surface.

You kiss his shoulder again before you got up, taking your weight off him. Mammon whimpered. His limp hand reached around weakly behind him and you grab it to give him a squeeze. “I’m just going to get something for your back. I’m not going anywhere.” That seemed to be enough for him for now as he let go, and went back to his vegetative state of trying to relearn to breathe without you. You go over to the box on the coffee table again and pull out a small brown jar before putting the box back where you found it and grabbed a small rag.

The demon wheezed at the first touch of the medicine on his skin, but quickly relaxed at your soothing application. “Are you ok? You seemed a bit out of it earlier.”

“I’m ok.” He replied. His head lulled to the side, cradled in his arms. His eyes were still a little glassy, but more with sleep than lust this time. A bit was still there, but he was clearly too tired to act on the emotion.

“Good. Because after we take a short nap and you heal up, we’re going to study.” Mammon groaned. Burying his head back in his arm as he let you continue tending to his back.

He still doesn’t fight you as you slip him into some pjs and lead him off to bed. He asked if you’re going to stay with him, soft and wanting, to which you reply of course and curl up beside him to let you hold him before he fell asleep. When he woke up, you made him a cup of Hell Sauce Noodles, and he kept to his word to study. He studied hard, and got a passing grade on his makeup mid-term. He even apologized to Lucifer for doing so poorly on the first one (‘Shame on the family. Bad example. Ya, ya, ya’). Lucifer seemed to be impressed with the transition that he told you to keep up the good work.

“Whatever you’re doing, keep it up. Maybe you can get him to pay back some of the debt he’s owed with whatever method you’re using.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Why do you always do Mammon first?"
> 
> "Cause he's MC's first man. He can't open his mouth for 14 seconds without reminding everyone about it."
> 
> Also, he's the easiest to write cause he gives you a lot of material. And who **doesn't** love a little tsundere subby sub (´ω`).
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated. I'm like Tinkerbell. I need applause to live. ❤
> 
> _*Yes, Mammon's safe word is his beloved 'Goldie' and the ancient Chinese/Asian currency of the 'Huang'. And if you put them together it sounds like "Goldie Hawn" and I think I'm really funny._
> 
> _**Safe words are important. Use safe words people!_


	2. Satan: Cat's Cradle, Dom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.
> 
> **Warning:** This will be a work graphic to very graphic sex done in second person POV. Additional tag notes will be provided at the beginning of each chapter as fair warning for those that do not wish to partake.
> 
> **_tags: pet play, blow jobs, more praise kink but on MC's side_ **

_“Satan-kun~!” The blonde fourth born looked up from putting his text book into his bag when someone called his name. It was one of the girls in his Literacy Appreciation club. Her name escaped him, at the moment, but he remembered that she was pretty, and smart, from a good high ranking demon family in the Devildom that he really should remember. “A bunch of us from the club are going to The Royal Library now that class is over to get the latest Detective St. James book in the series. Would you care to join us?”_

_“Ah, I’m sorry. Unfortunately I have to decline.” Satan replied with an apologetic smile to her crestfallen face. “I have to go home and take care of my kitten.”_

“Hello kitten! Did you have a nice day?” You give a small ‘murow’, one you had been practicing on to make sure it sounded believable now, when Satan arrived, before stretching out on the bed in a sensual, cat like manner. Dosing on his bed, in typical cat nap fashion, with just your ears and cute fluffy tail on.

Satan smile and came over to pet your head. “I missed you.” His hand moved from scratching at the fake cat ears on your head, down to your cheek to run his thumb across your lips. “Did you miss me?”

You nod. The little bell of your collar tinkling softly at the gesture. Sitting here alone in his room since lunch, when he had leaned in across the table in the cafeteria to tell you you wouldn’t be going to classes that afternoon, you had missed him. It was also hard being in here alone when you thought about all the things you were going to do when he got here. Your hips subconsciously buck once in a low roll against the mattress at the reminder of it.

“Eh? Is my little kitten eager to get her treat?” Satan asked with a smirk. Obviously noticing the movement of his pet. “You were a good girl, weren’t you? My kitten didn’t pet herself while I was away, did you?” You shook your head. Your bell jingling wildly. You would never do that. Aside from not wanting to disappoint your owner, what would be the fun in doing it yourself? “That’s my good girl. Now daddy will give you some milk for your reward.”

He took a step back, seeming to revel for a moment at you looking up at him with those big doe eyes you’ve practiced on, before unbuttoning his pants and exposing himself. He was already hard. His cock jutting out at you with just the smallest bead of precum budding up at the head. You lick your lips and give a small shutter. Apparently, you weren’t the only one thinking about all the things you were going to do when he got here today.

Crawling forward on all fours, with some semblance of cat like grace, you lick your tongue lightly over the head to catch that first stage of precum before wetting the rest of his dick. You don’t put it in your mouth yet. The teasing licks are part of the act too. Like a cat lapping at a saucer of cream, or trying to clean him with its tongue. It’s not until his fingers thread in your hair, pulling gently, that you know he has had enough of the teasing and you pull his whole cock in.

Satan groans. His head tipping back a little as your warm mouth envelopes him and begin suckling him gently. “That’s my good kitty.” He said in a groan as you continue to suck him. Your head moving back and forth over his cock to give him more friction and pleasure. “Does my pussy want to touch her pussy while she gets her cream? I want you to feel good too. Do you want to get ready for me?” Your mouth popped off his cock to give another soft ‘murow’. More gravely this time with the obstruction previously in your mouth, and the lust in your body. “Go ahead then. But don’t cum yet.”

You give another soft kitten sound in confirmation before you go back to sucking him off and begin touching yourself. You shutter and moan as your fingers touch your clit and outer lips. You’ve been aching for Satan to come back from class since you got here. Now your pussy was practically quivering with excitement.

Your fingers work inside of you at the same pace your mouth works his cock. It’s hard to maintain balance on one hand, particularly with your legs shaking at the need to cum, but Satan helps you. He was always a clever boy. He reached out to hold your shoulders to keep your balance, which also helped as he gently fucked your mouth in tandem with your oral thrusts. “Not much longer now kitten. You always feel so good I can’t help but cum inside you.” You moan at the declaration and apparently that’s all he needed to go over the edge. 

Your ‘hot milk’ spilling into your mouth in strong, stable spurts. You drink it all. Pulling away from his penis when all your ‘milk’ was gone.

“You did great kitten.” Satan praised you. His eyes clear, pushing his soft blonde bangs away from his damp forehead, as he smiled at you. “Did you enjoy your reward?” Your little bell jingled as you nod. “Good. I enjoyed it too. But that doesn’t really seem fair that it’s a reward for both of us.” His hand touched your shoulder again to signal for you to stop touching yourself. “Roll over for me.”

You immediately do so. Rolling over submissively and cutely onto your back. Your hands up like little paws. Your legs up and open, ready to receive him.

The demon shucked his pants off the rest of the way and kicked up of them. Getting out of his uniform top just as fast before he leaned over you. Kissing you deeply before he pulled back to look at you. “I love you so much kitten.” Then he thrust into you.

You let out a guttural moan at being filled. Immediately wrapping your limbs around him. You don’t last long, so keyed up from anticipation and touching yourself, that you came almost embarrassingly fast around his cock. That was ok, because he was cumming quickly too; still sensitive from cumming just a few moments before. Satan pulled out and settled into the bed beside you. Taking your ears off because you were done with the game, and because he didn’t want them poking him in the face. “Are you ok [Y/N]?”

Your eyes dart up from where you were resting your head against his chest and nod. “Yes, I’m fine.” You reply with a soft smile as you fidget with your bell.

“I’m glad. Sorry for making you miss class. I just couldn’t wait until later.” His hand moved down to your hip to pull you close. “I got all your assignments for you. I’ll help you complete them later, if you wish.”

“Later?” You ask with a cheeky grin. One which Satan returned.

“Yes. Later.” He replied as he put your ears back on your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading so far and enjoying the series! (Now that it's officially a series lol). Going to work with a sub-dom-sub-dom pattern for the rest of the works. Not sure who will be up next. Beel's is done, but then again Levi's is also done, so I guess it's whoever screams the loudest. We shall see!
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated. I'm like Tinkerbell. I need applause to live. ❤


	3. Beelzebub: Wants & Needs, Sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.
> 
> **Warning:** This will be a work graphic to very graphic sex done in second person POV. Additional tag notes will be provided at the beginning of each chapter as fair warning for those that do not wish to partake.
> 
> **_tags:_** collars, blow jobs, 69, soft subby himbos

“Hey, Beel, is something wrong?”

The Avatar of Gluttony looked up from the homework assignment you were both working on to look at you. “W-Why do you ask?”

“Because you’re being really quiet.” Though, to be fair, he was always rather quiet. Compared to the others at least. This, however, was a different kind of quiet. More sullen and hard to read. “Did something happen?”

Beel looked down for a moment, averting your gaze, then turned back to his paper. “Belphie and I are fighting.”

“Oh.” Oh dear. Not again. It was pretty rare for the twins to fight, but when they did it wasn’t pretty. Not the loud smashing and clashing and breaking of things that Satan and Lucifer, or any of the other brothers, had when they fought, but still not pretty. “What’s he mad about?”

“I don’t know. He won’t talk to me.” Ah. A Belphegor Classic. The silent treatment. Honestly it was his most well versed and well used weapon in his arsenal. And the one that worked best on Beel. If his younger brother yelled or hit him, the bigger twin would know what to do with it. Having him not tell Beel what was wrong, or just not talk to him when they were so close, hurt worse than if he just suckered him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” You ask cautiously, but Beel shook his head.

You let that be the end of it for now. No use trying to get blood from a stone. If Beel didn’t want to talk then there was no getting him to talk. You’d be here when he was ready but, for now, your energy was more productively used doing your homework.

You return to your assignments with Beel. The only sound for a good while the scratching of your pencils on paper. “Hey [Y/N],” you look up from scribbling on your paper at Beel still jotting down on his, “can we fool around a bit?”

You grin at the question and enthusiastically put your pencil down. “Sure!” You were already out of your seat to lean over and give him a kiss. But he stopped you.

“No I mean….” The thumb of the hand that had touched your shoulder to slow you down rubbed against the soft material of your shirt. “Can we….fool around?” He finally looked at you. Purple hues casting up through his orange lashes, nervous and antsy. A faint pink on his cheeks, only intensified by the red color of his hair. You finally get what he’s asking. He doesn’t want to just fool around. He wants to fool around.

“Sure.” You repeat, with a little less excitement this time. Not to imply that you’re less excited. Not at all. It’s just for the kind of ‘fooling around’ Beel wants right now, you need a cool level head over bubbly enthusiasm. You lift your hand to cup his cheek; running your thumb over his jaw like he had your top. “Do you want to get it for me?”

Beel nodded a few times. His eyes back down on the floor. He turned his head to kiss the palm of your hand before he got up and went over to his bed. Digging around under it, matter of some kind making a ruckus as he pushed things around, he came back a few moments later, eyes still trained on the floor, and handed ‘it’ to you. “Do you want to take your clothes off?” You ask calmly as your finger run over the familiar red leather of the collar. The silver ring at its front clicking softly against the other metal pieces as you play with it. “At least your shirt? You know it’s a pain to take it off when you put this on.”

Beel nodded again and stood up to remove his jacket & shirt as requested.

Standing up, he towered over you. Not that he wasn’t taller than you when you stood as well, but now? Sitting cross legged on the floor, his colossal size dwarfed you considerably. And yet this hulking giant, this powerful beast, this Adonis like creature came to you for this ‘special treatment’ he had assured you he had never asked anyone else to do. You repress a shutter. Now was not the time to be aroused by your own gravitas. Just yet.

Once he had stripped down to his boxers, keeping them on for dignity sake or embarrassment as his whole body was a faint shade of pink now, you stood up in front of him. You have to tip up on your tippy-toes and he had to lean down for you to snap the collar around his neck. Again, colossal size. It was a well-practiced move at this point of how to get it on. The demon should not be surprised at all at this point that you give the ring on his collar a harsh tug to pull him down more, under the pretense of checking it’s secure, despite his gasp.

“Good?” You ask, with a slightly bubblier demeanor to let him know how excited you were to get started.

Beel blushed, then smiled sheepishly, before nodding again and you peck him on the lips. 

You let him go, letting him stand back to his towering height, and walk over to his bed. Sitting on the edge, you cross your leg over the other and sit casually. “Well? Are you coming over here or not?”

The demon ticked his eyes back down. Fidgeting and shifting nervously as he seemed to want to decide what to do. This was a well-practiced move too. Although you don’t really think it’s a ‘move’. No matter how many times you ‘fooled around’, or did this because it was what Beel asked for, he was always shy and nervous like it was the first time. You weren’t really sure why. He was always so confident normally that you don’t understand why he can’t be confident about what he wants.

Maybe that was it though. About what **he** wants.

Not his brothers. Not Belphegor. Not someone else who asked for his help. Not you. **Him.**

Beel was never really confident about or spoke up on what he wanted. He was always content to go with the flow of what others wanted to make them happy. But what about what he wanted? What made him happy?

His traditionally mini-panic attack subsides, and the demon shuffled over to you. He took his usual place, kneeling down in front of you, and rested his head in your lap. “You had a rough day, didn’t you?” You ask as you pet his head. The soft orange spike running through your fingers. He nodded against your thigh. “You don’t like it when you guys fight, do you?” He shook his head. Your thigh jiggling the other way. “Do you want me to make it better?”

“You always make it better.” Beel said, the first real words he’d said since you started, as he wrapped his arms around your waist. 

“Well, I certainly try.” You answer with a small chuckle before tilting his chin up. “What do you want to do first?”

“C…Can I kiss you?”

“Not like that you can’t.” You tell him. His sweet face falling “If you want to get what you want, you have to ask for it. Properly.”

The demon worried his bottom lip for a moment before he tried again. “I _want_ to kiss you.”

“Ok.” You agree, simply enough.

Beel smiled, and let you pull him up on his knees by the collar to kiss you. It was a simple kiss. At first. It quickly became more passionate as you both couldn’t contain yourselves. Tongues mingling. Mouths open. “Look at you, my sweet boy.” Beel let out a soft gasp when your foot rubbed against his erection. “Already this hard from just kissing. You must really be wanting it today.”

“I want you.” Beel whined back instantly. Trying hard not to full on hump your leg. “Please [Y/N]…”

You smile at him and pulled Beel up further by the collar to get him on the bed. He came up to you instantly. Letting you move him around as you liked so he was on his back. “I’m going to suck your cock now.” You tell him. Already pulling down his boxers to take them off. “Do you want that?”

“N-No….” You arch a brow at his refusal. Not expecting him, or any man, to say no to a blow job. He doesn’t seem convinced on the refusal either. “Can we…I mean…I want to do it the other way. With you on top of me.” His eyes were pleading with you to take mercy on him so he doesn’t have to say it, but this wasn’t how the game worked. The point was for Beel to say what he wanted for once. So he huffed and closed his eyes shut tight before telling you. “I want….I want…lick your pussy. I want taste you. Make you feel good too. I want lick you while you suck me off so we can feel good together.” As he spoke his hands made soft circles against your legs. A subconscious touch, more than anything, but showcasing his constant deep need to always be touching you.

“Ok.” You agree with a smile. Because who was going to refuse such a sweet request that was going to guarantee you end in orgasm?

Removing Beel’s boxers and letting his erection spring free, tall and proud, and hard enough that it almost touched his stomach it was so erected, you climb off the bed and strip out of your clothes beside him. You watch Beel’s fingers twist into the sheets in a white-knuckle grip as he watched you. Wanting to touch. You’re surprise the sheets don’t rip in his hands. Lord knows he had the strength for it.

Naked now, you climb back on to the bed and on top of Beel. Your face and mouth poised at his sex, while his face and mouth were poised at yours. You hear a soft whimper from the man under you at the sight, and with a giggle tell him, “you can start any time.” That was all the prompting he needed. A sharp sound escaped you as he dove into your pussy with gusto. Eating it with the same enthusiasm he did any of his other delicious treats. God that tongue of his should be his actual sin. 

Not wanting to slack off, you lean down to take his cock in your mouth. Sucking and licking him the way he likes. Causing him to moan into your pussy. Which caused you to moan around his cock. This continued for a while. Both of you licking and sucking at the others sex. Your legs shaking next to Beel’s head as you felt your orgasm approaching. His balls getting tighter in your hand while you played with them, and precum gushed out into your mouth. Moaning in between the wet sounds of your mouths and bodies. 

Finally, Beel pulled away from you for a moment to warn you, “I-I’m gonna cum!” You moan around his cock in acknowledgement and apparently that was all he needed. His fingers dig into your thighs hard enough to leave bruises as he spilled mouth full after mouth full of cum into your mouth. You try to swallow as much as you could, but there was honestly too much. Some dribbled out the side of your mouth and down your chin despite your best efforts.

Once you were sure he was done, you come off his cock with a string of saliva and cum linking you from whence you came. You pause for a moment. Catching your breath. Then you shutter and let out a loud moan as Beel continue where he had left off. Licking and fucking his tongue into your pussy until you were cumming mouth full after mouth full of cum into his mouth too.

He seemed to manage it better. He was the Avatar of Gluttony after all.

Collapsing against Beel, unable to move after that, the demon let you catch your breath again before he lifted you up and was pulling you around. “I wanna see you.”

You chuckle a little as you settle into his side. “That’s my boy.” You lean up to kiss him. The taste of your cum and his mingling in an enticing new flavor to your kiss. “Do you feel better?” Beel nodded. “I’m sure things with Belphie will blow over soon. He’ll come back.”

“Yeah. I’m sure he will.” He agreed. His arms wrap further around you to hug and snuggling you closer. “But it’s ok now if he doesn’t come back tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my soft subby puppy Beel-by! He's so precious, and more people need to pay attention to his wants & needs. Chapter is only long this time to accommodate soft sub needs. Takes a little more lead up than most. Other chapters will not be this long. Or maybe they will. Who knows??
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated. I'm like Tinkerbell. I need applause to live. ❤


	4. Belphegor: Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Speak No Evil, Dom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.
> 
> **Warning:** This will be a work graphic to very graphic sex done in second person POV. Additional tag notes will be provided at the beginning of each chapter as fair warning for those that do not wish to partake.
> 
> **_tags: sensory deprivation, bondage, darker themes, yandere Belphie_ **

“You look so cute like this [Y/N]. All wrapped up and helpless. Like a present” Belphegor said with a bright cheerful smile, perhaps out of place for the moment you both were in. “Ah ♡, and you look so pretty in the outfit I got you! I’ve always loved this color on you. I’m so glad I picked it over the standard, boring old black. Don’t you agree?” His hand reached out to brush against your cheek and you flinch instantly at the sudden touch. “Oh, that’s right. You can’t hear me. Go-men~.” If you could hear his little giggle at the end, you would know he wasn’t sorry at all.

The outfit he was referring to was a sensory deprivation outfit he’d bought off Azukon. Your favorite color, if you remember rightly before putting it on. Irrelevant as the selection was more for his benefit than anything else. Your eyes are covered. Your mouth was gagged. Your ears padded with thick, soft cotton. Your body completely covered yet strategically exposed in a thin, tight material. Your world was darkness and Belphegor now. Which was what he wanted and why he liked playing these games with you. For your world to be nothing but thee & me for as long as he could keep you.

“You do look so pretty like this, though. You always look pretty.” His hand slid up your side now, causing you to shiver. Even the smallest touch electrifying as you didn’t know where it was coming from or when. “I know I never tell you that. Or at least not nearly enough. I’m not very good with expressing myself like my brothers are. I bet you like how Asmo always fawns over you.” You whimper and buck away at the harsh pinch to your exposed upper arms. Not sure why you were being punished. “Do you know how much I _hate it_ to see you with them? Of course, you don’t. I never told you. That’s my fault I guess, as I should have made my intentions more clear. That I wanted you to be all mine.”

You moan as you feel Belphegor’s weight press against you. Pressing you further into the bed, adding to the cocoon like feeling of the outfit you’re in. Something presses against the gag in your mouth. Something soft and warm. You realize it’s his tongue and moan weakly as you want his tongue in your mouth, not the gag. You want him to kiss you. Why did he have to be so mean?

“But, I have you now, and that’s something. Surely you can’t think of those idiots when you’re like this. It’s just you and me ♡! You’re the only reason I haven’t burnt this place to the ground. Do they realize how much they owe you? My stupid brothers? If it wouldn’t make you hate me or upset you so much, I’d slaughter them all. Then I wouldn’t have to worry about them interfering. Well, not Beel. I’d never hurt Beel. Then it could just be the three of us again like before. I’d be so happy! Wouldn’t you be happy [Y/N]?”

As he spoke his hands moved over you constantly. Moving with purpose now instead of teasing touch. His weight still on top of you. Rocking slowly in sensual thrusts as his cock slide over your clad pussy that was dripping wet in the thin material. You can feel it. Feel his heat against you in this pseudo love making he was torturing you with. You whimper, and struggle. You need and want him so badly, which is exactly what he wants.

“There, there. It’s ok. You gotta hold still though or I’ll catch you with this zipper. I don’t want to hurt you [Y/N]. Well….at least not with a zipper anyway.”

An overwhelming sigh of relief escaped you through your nose and the gag as the zipper, from your neck to your apex, came down. Once tight and restricted was now open and exposed. It was an onslaught of sensation, from your skin finally able to breathe to the cool air goosepimpling your flesh. A simple gesture that was driving you mad!

“Ah, look at you. Are you about to cum from just being out of this thing? You naughty girl. I never realized you were so sensitive. Humans are so weak. I love that about you though. Look? You’ve gotten all sweaty and we haven’t even gotten started yet.” A muffled shriek emanated from your gag as Belphegor’s tongue peaked out to lick the small valley of sweat between your breasts.

His weight left you, and you whimper at how cold and lonely it felt all of a sudden. You didn’t move though. Aside from him telling you not to when you both started, you had no idea where he had gone to and you would literally go blindly looking for him. He’d come back. He always came back. You were just a little nervous on how **long** it would take him to come back as he’d left you there to suffer before.

“Don’t worry! I’m not going to be mean today.” His voice was sickly sweet, even if you can’t hear it, and he adjusted you around so that your legs were spread around him. Ready to enter you. “I heard this stuff is supposed to be all tingly and feel good. I thought we’d give it a try, and I didn’t think you would mind. Say something if you think you would mind.” Of course, you can’t hear his question. Which was all the more amusing to the demon, as he slicked up his cock with the special lube and positioned it at your entrance. “I love you [Y/N].” Then he thrust in.

Your back arched off the bed in a harsh peak as he buried himself to the hilt. It was a lot, to go all at once. It hurt, but you also couldn’t say you really minded. Your sensory deprived mind had been clamoring for his touch and for him to be inside you. Rough or not, you finally got what you wanted.

“Ah~! You feel so good [Y/N]! I love being with you so much. I hate the idea of my brothers being able to feel this with you.” You let out another muffled scream as he pinched your nipples and twisted them. “Your body should be all mine. Your everything should be all mine. They don’t love you like I do, and it’s not fair that they get to even be near you. I’m the one that loves you best!” His thrust stagger a little as he seemed to notice you mewling and twisting under him. Your skin hot. Your vagina tingling like it was perpetually on the edge of orgasm. What was going on?! “Hehe, I see my new present is working well right now. Does it feel good? Do you want to die it feels so good? You need to wait though. I want to cum with you so we can do it together. Can you hold on for me a little more?”  
If you could hear his question, you would tell him no. You couldn’t hold on much longer. Every second you felt your orgasm building. Between the sensory deprivation, his thrusts, and whatever magic goo he had slathered into your pussy, you were going to cum so hard you felt like you were going to lose your mind.

“Now, who’s your favorite demon in the whole wide world?” He asked to himself as he took the gag out of your mouth.

“B-Belphegor!!”

“That’s right.” The demon said to himself again, with a victorious smile, as he slammed his hips into your again and splattered your insides with cum. You quickly follow after him. Your body looking like it was being electrocuted in pleasure as you gush around his cock inside you.  
You both then fall to the bed in a heap. His weight back on top of you; only this time with the added benefit of skin on skin.

Catching his breath for a second, Belphegor quickly sat up not long after and removed the rest of your contraptions off you. The ear protection off your sides. The blindfold off your eyes. You squint to adjust to the new found light, as well as all the new sounds around you. “You ok?” Belphegor asked beside you. His voice soft to help with the adjustment.

“Yeah. I’m alright.” You turn to look at him, eyes a little glassy and voice a little rough, but with a soft smile on your face. He brushed his thumb over your puckered lips, irritated from being in the gag so long, before giving you the kiss you’ve been craving. 

“Eeeehh…I over did it. I could sleep for a week now.” Belphegor bemoaned. Slumping into the bed like his true avatar state, as if he intended to do just that.

You giggle. “You don’t want to clean up first? Before you ‘sleep for a week’?”  
The demon poked his head up out of his bangs, staring at you before shuffling close and wrapping his arms around you. “Nap first. Then we clean up. Then we watch movies before more naps ensue.” His traditionally after care.

You giggle again and snuggle in close as well. “Ok Belphie. You’re the boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yandere do what it do. Sorry if this one was a bit much for some people. Belphie just screams 'possessive dom' from the mountain tops. Hope those that finished it did enjoy!_
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated. I'm like Tinkerbell. I need applause to live. ❤


	5. Leviathan:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all intended to be stand alone drabbles from each other and the game. May reference other chapter incidences at times, but no need to read them in order. You may pick & choose a demon brother at your pleasure.
> 
> **Warning:** This will be a work graphic to very graphic sex done in second person POV. Additional tag notes will be provided at the beginning of each chapter as fair warning for those that do not wish to partake.
> 
> **_tags: cosplay, sissy boy aesthetic, oral, handjobs, mild mentions of anal fingering_ **

“Ahhh…what a relaxing evening.” You sigh happily as you sit in Levi’s gamin chair, reading one of his prized limited edition mangas. “This couldn’t be better. Except…hmm….I’m thirsty. Oh maid!” You crow happily and upon command a much less happy demon appeared with a tray.

“This is humiliating [Y/N]!” 

“You’re the one that made the bet Levi.” To make your weekly gaming session more interesting, Levi had decided to place stakes on the game to see who would come out on top. You blame that new gambling anime he was watching. In any event, the bet was that whoever lost had to be the winner’s servant, complete with maid uniform. Levi probably never **dreamed** he’d lose. Or that you would make him wear a maid uniform, instead of a butler’s costume.

“Wario cheats!” He shouted/whined. “It isn’t fair! And this isn’t fair! I can’t believe you’re making me wear this dress. It’s not cute at all! We’re ruining the beautiful café maid aesthetic!”

“I don’t know. I think it’s pretty cute.” You notice Levi’s obvious blush before he turned his head away, and you smirk into your tea cup. “Plus, you can’t really say that you hate it that much. Not when you’re like this.” Your foot reached out to graze under Levi’s maid skirt. The short skirt puffing up in the front from more than just the crinoline. “Time out. Are you not wearing any underwear?”

“M-M-My boxers were too long for the skirt!” The Avatar of Envy stuttered. Impossibly red by this point. “I-I-It would have ruined the custom….”

“My boy. Ever the commitment to the cosplay craft.” Levi’s eyes fidget away at the compliment. Never seeming used to them no matter how many you give. His teeth then set into his bottom lip as you continue to brush your foot against his semi-erection. “Wanna give me something other than tea?”

The demon’s mouth guppied open like his beloved fish for a moment before he spoke again. “C-Café maids are only to look. N-Not touch!”

“But we’re not in a café.” You point out. Rather obviously since you were in his room. “And we never really stipulated the circumstances of ‘service’. Don’t act like this isn’t one of your fantasies.”

“N-N-Not this way…” He muttered, barely audible. The new tint pink on his cheeks clear that he had thought about it but you would be the maid. Not him.

“Well, beggars can’t be choosers. You look adorable, we’re both turned on, and you lost the bet. You have to serve me. Come ooonn,” you reach out with your hand this time, taking Levi’s hand and looking up at him from your chair, “don’t you want to make your Hime-Sama happy?” 

Levi blinked and went a little ridged in his back at the name. 

Every relationship had their titles. ‘Master’, ‘Mistress’, ‘Daddy’, ‘Owner’. Levi had picked the term ‘hime-sama’. Because you were his princess, his queen, and he was your loyal, devoted subject. “Y-Yes, I wanna make my hime-sama happy.” The demon fell to his knees in a well-practiced ‘knightly’ pose. The gesture looking a little ridiculous in his frilly baby blue maid costume. “How may I be of service, hime-sama?”

“Help me get out of these first please.”

You stand up and tap the band of your Ruri-chan sweatpants. His hands came up, shaking a little with excitement, to pull them down. Whimpering a little at the matching merch Ruri-chan panties you were wearing before pulling them down too. “Now, be a good maid and service me.” You tell Levi as you sit back in his chair and drape one leg over the arm of it. The boy practically drooling at the sight of it. “Do a good job and we’ll see about getting you a reward.” Levi moaned as your foot reached out to touch his cock again. Fully erect now.

“Yes hime-sama!” He exclaimed before he dove in.

You moan at the initial contact of his lips against your opening and lean back in his chair. The lumbar support on this thing was great as it allowed you to practically pool into it while his tongue did a fantastic job on your apex. Of those you’ve been in contact with, Levi is the most dedicated in giving pleasure to you. Maybe it’s the game, but he would literally eat your pussy out for hours if you asked him to. Do whatever it takes to have you cumming and cumming until you were completely satisfied. Anything to make his princess happy.

Having a lot of practice, and being so dedicated, Levi had you cumming quickly with just his tongue. The demon making you buck against his face as he moaned into you while he lapped up your juices. “Did I do good, hime-sama?”

“Yes. You did.” You replied, a little orgasm drunk, as you reach out to wipe the dribble of you and spit from his chin. “You _definitely_ deserve a reward.”

“I don’t need a reward.” Levi insisted. “Pleasing my hime-sama is enough of a gift. I’m more than happy to do whatever you want me to do.”

“Well, this is what I want to do.”

Reaching out to him, you lead Levi up so he was straddling your hips in his chair. The technological advancement in gaming able to support you easily, even as Levi blushed at the position. He looked incredibly small and fragile in your lap. Not helped in the least by his adorable satin & bows. You think you’ve developed a kink that will long last. “Good maids deserve a reward.”

The demon in your lap shuttered and braced his hands on the back of his chair, one either side of your head, as you reached under his skirt to stroke his erection. “My, my. You’re so hard maid-chan. Do you get this excited for all your clients?”

“N-N-No…just you…” He speech hindered by his heavy breathing. For once not stammering out of embarrassment. The demon becoming putty literally in your hands as his whole body relaxed while you continue to stroke him. “I don’t get like this for anyone other than my hime-sama.”

“Really? I’m flattered. With how cute you look I’d think you’d drive everyone crazy.” Levi shuttered as your other hand sneaked up the back of his skirt to grope his ass.

“H-Hime-sama…thinks I’m…cute….?”

“Adorable.” You tell him, and he moaned. The bluenette alternating between rocking his hips forward into one hand and back against the other. “Tell me the truth though. Do you really hate this costume that much?”

“N-N-No!” Levi shouted as your hand quickened its pace. Driving him even more crazy and pushing him to the edge. “I..I like it. T…The soft crinoline feels so good against my dick! I can’t help but get excited. I-I feel bad f…for liking it but I can’t stop. T..The fact that hime-sama likes me in it makes me even more excited. I..I wanna cum in my skirt! I want hime-sama to fuck me in this! I-!” His love drunk rambling was cut short as Levi came suddenly all over your hand and his pretty blue skirt.

He slumped down on top of you. Coiling in against you still in the chair as you wipe your hand on his costume. It was ruined anyway. “There now. Isn’t it nice to get rewarded for your hard work sometimes?”

“Yes hime-sama.” Levi replied instantly. Turning his head to ask for a kiss you readily give. “Did I make you happy?”

“Very,” you tell him. To which the demon smiled happily. “But, the bets not over. You’re supposed to be my maid for the next 24 hours. And, since your costume is ruined, let’s see what other fun things we can get you to dress up as to pass the time.”

“H-H-Hime-sama!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sorry this took so long. Work has been crazy. Thank God for these snow days so I can catch up on stuff!_
> 
> _Also, she will not argue Levi calling his mistress 'hime-sama'. Come for me. I dare you._
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated. I'm like Tinkerbell. I need applause to live. ❤


End file.
